


The Rule

by FangZeronos



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Buttplugs, Double Penetration, Everyone's over 18, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I really just wanted an excuse to do a smutty YJ thing, I've kind of toyed with this idea for a while, M'gann grows two dicks, Masturbation, No cheating going on, Telepathy, Vaginal Sex, basically just horny Artemis needs a good fucking and M'gann's there to help, eating pussy, everyone knows, everyone's in an open relationship, if that helps, probably put this somewhere in the 5 year time skip between season 1 and 2, shapeshifted cocks, sucking cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos
Summary: When Wally's out on an extended mission with Connor, Dick, and Kaldur, Artemis turns to M'gann and the Team's "Rule" to get herself off when constant masturbation doesn't work anymore.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/M'gann M'orzz
Kudos: 8





	The Rule

Artemis was bored. It’d been four days since Wally left on an extended mission with Kaldur, Dick, and Connor, and she was bored. There was only so many times she could masturbate with her favorite vibrator while missing her boyfriend, the living vibrator. She sighed and laid back, tossing the vibrator on the bed, growling in frustration and arousal.

“Fuck! Can’t even cum anymore. Of all the weeks for Wally to get dragged out on mission. This is bullshit!” she growled, cleaning up and pulling her suit pants back on, storming out of her room. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, a grin coming across her face. “Oh, yeah. I forgot about the Rule.”

The “Rule” was something the Team had put into place for long missions or boredom. If someone’s significant other was on a mission or gone for a long period of time, it was acceptable to ask anyone else on the Team—within the confines of Kaldur, Dick, Wally, Connor, M’gann, Artemis, Zatanna, and Rocket—for a helping hand. It wasn’t unusual for members of the Team to come back and see one of their girlfriends or boyfriends having sex with someone else. So long as no feelings were hurt, everything was acceptable.

Artemis had come from a mission with Dick and Connor once to find M’gann, Zatanna, and Kaldur in the middle of a threesome, Zatanna sandwiched between a big black Atlantean cock and a big green shapeshifted Martian cock.

Taking off running into the kitchen, Artemis pounced on M’gann’s back, sliding her arms around the Martian’s waist and chest, reaching up and squeezing her tit. “M’gann, I need your help.”

M’gann gasped, leaning back into Artemis and looking back at her friend. “Calling for the Rule?” she asked. “I thought you’d have broke long before now. Been hearing your vibrators for two days.” She turned and put her arms around Artemis’ neck, smirking softly. “Well, let’s get you laid and get some cock in you, huh? You’re pissy when you’re not getting railed.”

“Oh, like you aren’t,” Artemis said, surging forward and kissing M’gann, feeling the Martian’s hands thread into her hair before she got lifted up.

M’gann flew toward her room, squeezing Artemis’ ass and nipping her lip. _“Good thing about my powers is we don’t have to talk, and I know what you want and how you want it.”_

 _“That is one upside,”_ Artemis said, hearing M’gann’s door close. She huffed when she got pushed against the door, hands fumbling with her belt as she kicked her boots off. M’gann’s hands pulled Artemis’ mask down before her top came off, feeling M’gann’s hands teasing her tits. “Don’t tease me…”

“Do what I want,” M’gann said, nipping Artemis’ neck and sliding her hands down, groping her best friend’s ass as she pushed Artemis’ pants down. She slid her hand around, teasing Artemis’ pussy slowly. “You’re so wet already.”

“Tried to…mmm…get myself off…it didn’t work,” Artemis moaned, biting her lip. “M’gann…please…”

M’gann smirked, lifting Artemis up and tossing her onto the bed. She shapeshifted her clothes away, leaving her standing naked in front of her friend before she climbed up. “Let me in your head. See what you want,” she said, her eyes glowing softly as she pressed her forehead to Artemis’, the blonde’s hands gripping her shoulders. M’gann smiled as she read Artemis’ mind, giggling. “Oh, Arty, you’re dirty.”

“You love it,” Artemis whispered. She opened her eyes and looked up at M’gann, watching the green skinned woman as she slid down, spreading Artemis’ legs. Artemis moaned when M’gann’s tongue made contact with her dripping slit, her hand threading in M’gann’s hair. “Fuck!”

M’gann giggled, pushing her tongue into Artemis as her fingers went to the blonde’s clit. She felt Artemis’ hand tighten in her hair, and she pushed forward, extending her tongue and toying with Artemis.

Artemis moaned as she rolled her hips against M’gann’s face, panting as she felt her first orgasm creeping up on her. “Fuck!” she squealed, arching her back as she came hard, M’gann’s tongue swirling inside of her. “M’gann!”

M’gann moaned as she lapped up Artemis’ slick, slowly pulling her tongue out of the other woman. “Fuck, Artemis…you always taste so good,” she said. “Probably number one pussy in the Team.”

“Mmm…who’s number two…?” Artemis asked, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

“Me,” M’gann smirked, sliding up and kissing Artemis, the two girls tits mashing together. M’gann smiled as she felt Artemis’s arms around her neck, and she nipped the other girl’s lip softly. “Anything else?”

Artemis looked up and smiled. “You know that day I walked in on you, Kaldur, and Zatanna?” she asked. “Where she was—”

“Oh, where she was between us,” M’gann said with a smirk. “You want my cock, Artemis?”

“Fuck yes,” Artemis said, looking up at M’gann as the Martian woman sat up on her knees. She watched as M’gann grew a cock, eight inches long and three inches thick, and Artemis couldn’t help but lick her lips. “Mmm…that’s what I’m wanting.” She sat up before laying on her stomach, opening her mouth and taking M’gann’s new cock in, bobbing back and forth.

“Oh, shit,” M’gann moaned, gripping Artemis’ hair. “Fuck, I knew you had a talented tongue from the last time you ate me out, but…oh, shit, this is new…” She thrust into Artemis’s mouth, feeling her cock pressing into the back of her throat.

_“Do it. Face fuck me. I can take it,”_ Artemis said, looking up at M’gann as she bobbed her head over the cock, tongue swirling the head as she pulled back. _“Go on. Grip my hair and ram this thing down my throat. No gag reflex.”_

That was all the encouragement M’gann needed. Threading her hands in Artemis’s hair, M’gann slid her cock down Artemis’ throat, feeling her friend’s tongue lapping at the underside of her shaft. She started thrusting her hips into Artemis’s face, moaning as she did. “Oh, shit…fuck, that feels good,” she moaned, looking down at Artemis who was grinning around the cock. “How…how are you able to do this?”

_“Lots of practice on Wally and Kaldur. And your boyfriend ain’t that shabby either, M’gann. He fucks my face like a champion,”_ Artemis said, for once glad of M’gann’s mental link. She pressed her tongue into the underside of the cock, moaning as she felt it plunging into her throat over and over. _“Enough foreplay. I want you to bend me over and fuck me.”_

M’gann slowed her hips and pulled out of Artemis’s throat, watching as Artemis got on her hands and knees. “Sure you want me to fuck you?”

“Do it or I’ll get a collar and leave you with a cock until the boys get home,” Artemis said, reaching back and slapping her ass. She wiggled her hips, her pussy on display as she waited for M’gann. “Do it, M’gann.”

M’gann bit her lip and nodded, climbing onto the bed and kneeling behind Artemis, sliding her cock into Artemis’s pussy. “Oh, shit…” she moaned. “You’re so tight…”

“Yeah, you’d think with all the times I’ve fucked Kaldur, I’d be loose,” Artemis moaned. “And besides, Wally isn’t called the Fastest Boy Alive for no reason. Though he reloads fast.” She moaned as she felt M’gann starting to thrust. “Oh, God…”

M’gann moaned softly, feeling her cock enveloped in Artemis’ warmth. She looked down and cocked an eyebrow as she thrust, spreading Artemis’ ass and seeing something in her ass. “Artemis, what’s this?” she asked, tugging on the end she could see.

Artemis gasped and moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head. “Fuck…I forgot I had that in…” she moaned. “My buttplug…that Zee got me for my birthday…oh, fuck…” She looked back at M’gann and grinned. “Take it out. I’ve got an interesting idea.”

M’gann knew what Artemis was thinking, and she rolled her eyes teasingly. She pulled the plug out of Artemis’s ass, setting it aside and seeing the gape in her friend’s ass. “Fuck. How long have you had that in?”

“Um…about four hours, I think,” Artemis said, feeling M’gann thrusting into her cunt. “Oh, shit…now—”

“I know what you want,” M’gann said, slowing her thrusts before she pulled all but the head of her cock out of Artemis. She concentrated and grew a second one, plunging both into the archers holes and making her scream out. “You want me to double penetrate your slutty little ass and pussy.”

“Fuck yes!” Artemis screamed out, rocking back and meeting M’gann’s thrusts. She whimpered as she felt both cocks plunging into her, her eyes rolling back in her head. “Shit…like that…harder!”

M’gann grabbed Artemis’s arms and lifted the blonde’s torso off of the bed, hammering into Artemis and watching the blondes tits bounce under her. She felt her own orgasms coming quickly, but she wanted to help Artemis first. “Cum for me, baby, “she said, growing another arm out of her side and spanking Artemis hard. “Let me feel you cum.”

Artemis moaned as she felt the cocks plunging deeper into her, and she screamed out as she came around both cocks. She panted as her tongue lolled out of her mouth, eyes rolling back again. “Fuck…yes…!” she moaned, her entire body shaking as she came hard. “Mmm….M’gann….you better cum in me…I want your cum….”

M’gann smirked, slamming her twin cocks into Artemis’s holes rapidly. “Then take it!” she moaned, burying both shafts to the hilt in her best friend, her body releasing it’s tension as she came hard, flooding Artemis’s cunt and ass with cum. She fell onto Artemis’ back, the third arm disappearing as she looped her arms under Artemis, squeezing her tits. “Fuck…”

Moaning as she gyrated her hips, Artemis felt M’gann flooding her body with cum. “Oh, God…” she moaned, collapsing onto the bed and feeling M’gann’s weight on her back. “Mmm…so much…so good…”

M’gann slowly pulled her cocks out of Artemis, willing them away and seeing the cum leaking out of her body. “Shit, I filled you better then the last time I fucked Zatanna,” she said, running her fingers into Artemis’s pussy, making the blonde whimper.

“No…no more…too sensitive…please no…” Artemis moaned, feeling M’gann’s fingers rubbing over her clit.

M’gann giggled, leaning down and kissing Artemis’s neck. “Alright. You sleep it off and we’ll get you cleaned up.” She laid beside Artemis who curled up into her, and she wrapped her arms around her friend. “Just rest, baby. You deserve it.”

Artemis nodded, leaning back into M’gann. “Mmm…so glad….that we have the Rule…” she whispered, her breathing evening out as she fell asleep, thoroughly fucked and content. At least until she woke up or Wally came back. Whichever happened first.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun. I've been thinking about it for a month and I needed to get it out of my head. Love y'all that read it and love it!
> 
> Side note. ANything in italics is telepathic speech. :D


End file.
